The Neighbor's Next Door
by DaisyElla
Summary: Everyone grows up with at least one eccentric neighbor. The one you tend to watch from a distance, but never interact with them. I wasn't so lucky, instead of living next to a one crazy neighbor I ended up living next to a whole house full of them. The worst part of it all, was that I seem to be their center focus.
1. Chapter 1 Home Sweet Home

**Hello Everyone, I just wanted to let you know this once was the story of Possessive Over His Obsession. After some hard thinking and a good talk with my family. I decided to go on with the story, but this time the story will be a little different. Not much, but it will be differren. I'm doing it to please anyone, but myself. It's a story I've been writing for a while my writing has change and so have I and I wanted to express that more. Thank you for understanding and remember let's respect one another on here. Therefore keep it clean, reviews are good whether you like the chapter or not but slander is not. Thanks Brooklyn **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home**

**Bella Swan's~ Point of View**

I had said my goodbyes to the sun. To the dry desert land that had been my home for the past six years. I would miss the blazing heat, the clear blue sky, and the bustling of the city, but most of all I would miss the life I had made for myself here. It was all just a small sacrifice I was willing to make. I was exiling myself to a place where it rained in a consistent down pour all year round. In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington, a small town named Forks was nestled in the forests outside Settle.

It was here where my life had begun, and it was here where the nightmares had ended the innocence of my childhood. I had promised myself I wouldn't return, that my days of torment were over, but here I was, driving through green little town.

The car ride with Charlie was awkward, to say the least. I haven't seen or spoken to him in over a year due to the distance and the abject relationship we had. Even when I was younger, making conversation with Charlie was never easy; I was only two when Charlie and Renee divorced.

Renee couldn't take living in a small town, and Charlie wasn't going to leave my grandparents who were very sick at the time. So Renee decided to leave, telling Charlie, _'It just didn't work out, I'm sorry Charlie, just let me go.'_ With those last words, she left with me, leaving behind the man she once swore was the love of her life.

I didn't resent her or Charlie for their mistakes. I just wasn't going to follow in their footsteps. I played with the zipper on my jacket and watched the mass of green outside my window. I wondered if this was all there was of Forks, green. "Uh, I redid your bedroom, you know, switched the day bed out since it's older than your grandmother. I didn't touch anything, just exchanged the bed and put in an old desk I had around," Charlie mumbled, massaging the back of his neck, turning his eyes toward me.

I had the feeling that he thought I was going to throw some sort of tantrum, like I used to do when I came to visit him. Of course, I was four then and didn't want to go fishing with him for ten hours straight, but I didn't think that was a problem now, even if Charlie thought differently.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I shrugged, watching Charlie relax a little in his seat. I mentally rolled my eyes and rested my head against the headrest of Charlie's police cruiser. Charlie was the chief of police for the good people of Forks, and one of the downfalls of being the chief's daughter was the expectations that came along with it. I was sure that the whole town knew of my arrival; I could hear the gossip now. _'Police chief's daughter comes home at last.'_

It wasn't the worst of things, no, far from it. I would have to catch a ride in the white and blue police car. That was sure to gain the attention of my peers. I suppressed a groan and watched Charlie pull in the small drive behind a faded red truck. "Is someone supposed to be here?"

"No. I, uh, kind of bought you a welcome home present," Charlie muttered shyly, his ears turning a slight pink, a telltale sign of his embarrassment.

Charlie and I didn't quite share too many Hallmark moments together. It was always a silent kind of love we shared with each other. After inspecting the beast in front of me, I could definitely picture myself in it. The fenders alone would take out any other vehicle in my way! It was a decent tank for a klutz like me. I bit my lip, "Thanks." I mumbled, tucking my hair behind my ears.

Charlie grunted before jumping out of the cruiser to avoid another touchy feely moment. I sat there for a minute trying to gather up enough nerve to glance at the house next door. There was a reason why I had avoided Forks for three years, why every cell in my body was alive again. I took a deep breath and lifted my eyes up at the freshly painted white house. It looked exactly same as the day I last saw it. The wraparound porch, the cherry red door, and the dark blue outline of the windows. It was the most beautiful house in two counties, and the people who lived there were just as beautiful.

"Bella, are you going to sit there all day, or are you coming in?" Charlie asked, taking my only bag. I sighed, grudgingly stepping out into the drizzling rain and followed Charlie inside.

Charlie's house was nothing much. Renee had done a little decorating in the beginning of their marriage; well that was the only time their short marriage had. The outside of the house needed painting; it was white, a little run down and had a small front porch. It was only a two bedroom house, but it had enough space for Charlie and me.

The small changes in the house were all made by Renee, and Charlie had no plans to change any of it. Renee made sure to add her touch to each room. The kitchen was a sunny yellow, making an artificial light surround the small room. The oak table was little and had mismatched chairs.

The front room wasn't fancy. The only thing Renee could do to fix it up was to add a second-hand green rug, it made the roughly used lazy boy and couch a little homier. There was only one bathroom, an unwelcome fact that I accepted long ago.

Charlie carried my bag upstairs; I trudged along behind him, quietly, looking around at the familiar rooms. "Well, this is it," Charlie groaned, placing my bag on my newly acquired twin size bed. The room was just like I remembered; the light blue walls, the yellow lace curtains, and the hardwood floor. I was almost positive a loose board in the floor still hid my old diary.

Charlie stood uncomfortably in the middle of my room, I shifted from foot to foot, and waited for him to get the message that I could take it from here. "I'm just going to…" I trailed off, gesturing to my bag.

"Uh, yeah. I'll just let you settle in." Charlie replied, hurrying out of the room.

I unpacked the small collection of books I brought and my scanty wardrobe, all in under an hour. I was on my way to freshen up in the bathroom when Charlie interrupted me. "Bells, Esme invited us over to have dinner with the rest of the Cullen's tonight. It's kind of a welcome home party or whatever the hell she called it." He huffed, practically rolling his eyes. "Anyway, she wants us over there in twenty minutes." Charlie called over his shoulder, as he went to get ready, himself.

I stood in the middle of the hall. My hands began to grow sweaty, my body shaking with the prospect of meeting the boy or I should say man now, who stole my childhood.

**Flashback**

**(Summer Age 8)**

_I remember exactly when it all began; every precise detail of the summer that would forever change my life. I was eight years when the vacant house beside mine became occupied for the first time in three years. I watched curiously from my back yard, sitting beneath my newly built tree house. It was Charlie's way of trying to persuade me to like it here in this sunless place, but even then I couldn't find it in me to accept this rainy place._

_Charlie and Renee had both decided that they couldn't stand the thought of spending another minute together under the same roof. I was only four when it was decided for me that I would spend my school year with Renee in sunny California and my summer days with Charlie in dreary Forks, Washington._

_It didn't matter what state or town I was in, I was utterly and completely alone. I didn't mind. I was use to being alone. With Renee out with friends or boyfriends, and Charlie on call around the clock, I learned from an early age to be content with just myself. I patted the mud pie onto my chipped tea set plate and wiped the remaining residue onto my already dirty pants._

_I must have been so engrossed with my own thoughts that I didn't hear anyone approach. "Can I play, too?" A soft tenor voice asked._

_I squinted up, placing a hand over my eyes to block out the unusual sun and stared up at a boy about my age looking down at me with interest. He had the strangest color hair I had ever seen. It was the color of the pennies I had in the yellow piggy bank in my room. Strands of red and brown mixed with golden blond hair shined in the sun. His eyes were as green as the moss covered rocks that littered the nearby forest floor. His round face and cheeks were so pale that they made his crimson lips more pronounced._

_I was excited that I had someone who actually wanted to play with me. I rose to my feet with a slight bounce in my step, but once I took notice of his freshly pressed clothes and his shiny black shoes, I knew he wasn't going to be much fun. "I'm Edward Cullen, my family and I just moved in over there." He pointed to the freshly painted white house that once belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Marks before their sudden deaths. "Are you playing house?" He asked, bending down to pick up the runny mud pie sprinkled with grass and dirt. Standing to his full height, which was a good four inches taller than me, he smiled. "If you want, I could be the daddy, and you can be the mommy. Is this going to be our house?" He questioned me, staring straight into my eyes with a peculiar gleam in his own._

_For an eight year old, I could already tell that this boy was going to be demanding and persistent. I nibbled on my bottom lip and fiddled with the hem of my dirty covered shirt. I waited for him to get bored with my silent treatment. It wasn't like I didn't want any friends. I did, it was just something about this kid I wasn't quite sure about._

_He glanced up at my tree house with a crooked smile playing on his lips, studying the flower painted designs and hand prints cluttering the walls. After a thrilled look, Edward met my eyes again, and if it were possible, his smile widened. His smile was beautiful, and my tummy did a little flip. Still, something behind those eyes made me take a step back. I ducked my head shyly so that my dark hair made a curtain around my flushed face._

_I was confused by the conflicting feelings I was having. A part of me wanted to give Edward a chance to be my friend, while the other half of me wanted to escape while I could._

_I chanced a glance at the beautiful boy and saw his copper brows puckered in bewilderment at my actions. "What, what's wrong"? He asked. I shook my head. The dark look in his eyes made his green eyes orbs menacing._

_I had made him angry with my coyness. "What!" He yelled, "I don't have any cooties, if that's what you're afraid of." He puffed out his chest angrily, holding out the rose colored china plate that I had left abandoned alongside my old baby doll 'Molly Mop.' It was a gift from my Grandmother Swan before she died. It was her last gifts to me before she passed away peacefully in her sleep._

_Molly Mop had orange yarn hair that was knotted from being thrown down and button blue eyes; she wore a green sundress made out of Grandma Swan's old apron, which was now caked in mud._

_I walked past Edward silently and scooped up my filthy doll. I disregarded the mud pie he held out to me. I knew his kind all too well, he would be a friend today until he found a group of boys his age and then would mock me later for whatever secrets I would share with him. "Hey, don't ignore me!" He yelled in astonishment. _

_He was probably the type of kid that never had anyone that didn't want to be his friend. I felt guilty that I had to be that kid, but I didn't want the humiliation and hurt that would come when he would cast me aside after he found other and better friends._

_I didn't acknowledge the hurt look on his face as I turned my back to him and made my way inside dragging Molly Mop on the way. I had my head down wanting to hide the disappointment that had begun to set in._

_I made it just about a couple of steps across the yard before I felt my arm being tugged on, pulling me down onto the wet ground. I shrieked out in shock, and with a push, I laid flat on my back. I laid there stunned by the blow. I tried to gather my wits enough to register the weight that held me in my position. I blinked a couple of times realizing that Edward Cullen lolled on top of me. The wet grass started to soak through my dark blue shirt, sending a shiver up my spine._

_I couldn't tell if that was due to the coldness of the grass or the chill coming from the angry young boy on top of me._

_Edward stared down at me with the same crooked grin he wore earlier, only this time it looked more sinister than happy. "I told you not to ignore me," He shook his head leaning further on me making it hard to look away from his penetrating eyes. "Now you're going to answer all my questions, and then we'll play, all right?" I nodded frantically; already scared of the boy I met just minutes before._

_My cooperation seemed to please him. He still didn't look quite convinced that I wouldn't run away, so he pinned my arms to my sides. I whimpered at his grip, it seemed the more I squirmed the tighter his r__estraint__ became._

_"Now, what's your name?"_

_"Isabella… Bella Swan." I cried, feeling tears well in my eyes. The same mixed feelings I had earlier were now confirmed. This boy was on the verge of insanity._

_Edward smiled, "You have a pretty name," he whispered, almost to himself. "You're pretty." He stared into my eyes, which were nothing special._

_I was just a boring little girl with dark brown eyes and hair. I had pale skin that rivaled a porcelain doll. I was short, not tall like the girls in my class back in California. My lips were unbalanced, my top lip being a little fuller than my bottom. I looked just like Renee, only she was much prettier. So why was this boy so enraptured with me?_

_He shook his head after a minute of audaciously gazing at me. "How old are you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side curiously._

_"Eight," I pouted, wanting this interrogation to end._

_"Me, too!" Edward enthused, almost shaking me with his excitement at the similarities in age. "When is your birthday? Mine's June twentieth."_

_"September thirteenth," I answered automatically._

_He nodded to himself and smiled. "Good, because the boy is always supposed to be older and bigger than the girl," he replied with cockiness._

_I squared my shoulders the best I could and raised my chin. "Well, my mommy is older than my daddy." His nostrils flared. _

_I did my best to wiggle out of his impressive grip, but that only seem to make him tighten his hold on me. "Stop it Bella," he warned. I sniffed, relaxing against his grasp waiting for the torture to end._

_Edward stared down at me. "Please let me go Edward, please." A heart breaking sob broke through my lips, and I felt so ashamed that I couldn't do a better job at standing up for myself._

_My tears blurred my vision blocking out the glare that Edward was given me. "Stop crying Bella, you're going to get us in trouble." I cried even louder hoping to draw attention. "Stop it now!" He growled, slamming his fist onto the ground._

_With one hand now free from restraining me, I did my best to push him off of me. Edward struggled to regain control and fought to keep me controlled beneath him. "Let me go, Edward. I don't want to play with you!" I shouted at him, growing tired._

_He didn't let up, and after a few minutes, I laid back defeated. "No matter what Bella, you're mine. Whether you like it or not, we're going to be together for always." At the sound of the threat in his words, I accepted that Edward Cullen would always be a part of my life, even though I hated to admit it to myself._

_After that incident and many more afterwards, the only quiet place I had was in the small tree house that was hidden behind a group of trees in the backyard. I stayed up there for hours; I had the ladder pulled up off the ground, leaving Edward without a way up._

_He had begged and pleaded for me to come down, but I always ignored him. Then one day after he left, I heard two small voices call my name from below, as I patiently combed my Barbie doll Lily's yellow hair._

_I slowly placed Lily back down with the others and crawled on my belly to look down to the base of the tree. My eyes widened when I saw two little blond haired girls standing right below, waving and calling my name. "Bella, can we come up to play?" Asked the girl in the bright yellow sundress._

_I had never had girlfriends to play with before, and I was so excited that these' girls actually wanted to. Without a second thought, I threw the ladder down and scooted back to allow them in._

_One by one they made their way up. The girl with the yellow sundress smiled at me and reached out her small hand. "Hi, I'm Tanya, and this is my twin sister, Rosalie, but you can call her Rose." She smiled._

_I looked at both girls and was immediately in awe of them. Both girls had straight blond hair, unlike mine, and it was cropped at their shoulders. They both had the same delicate features, except for their eyes. Rosalie had beautiful blue eyes, but Tanya had deep hunter green eyes._

_"How did you know I was up here or even knew my name?" I asked, shaking Tanya's hand._

_"Well, it's hard not to know who you are." Rose rolled her eyes. "That's all Edward seems to do now is talk about you." My eyes widened._

_"You know Edward Cullen?"_

_"Of course we do, he's our little brother, silly," Tanya giggled, picking up one of my dolls. My heart pounded. I should have known he would find a way to get to me, but why did it have to be them? I hurried over to the ladder, afraid that Edward would be down there waiting to climb up._

_As I was gathering the rope, I heard a familiar intimidating voice. "Bella, let me in, I want to play, too!"_

_The Cullen girls laughed at their brother. "Come on, let's play," Rosalie chirped grabbing a doll herself._

**End of Flashback**

There was more than one incident that occurred with Edward Cullen. He was either tackling me to the ground or bullying me to play with him. There have been other occasions where he had locked me up in his room, threatening never to let me go. I had promised myself when I was fourteen that I wouldn't come back, and here I was, unwillingly picking up where I had left off.

I shook my head, gathering my wits. If I was going to get through this dinner, I had to be on my guard. I reluctantly started to get ready. I took my toiletries bag, brushing my teeth and hair. I looked into the mirror to note any changes in the past three years.

My long brown hair cascaded to my waist, curling and twisting. My pale skin displayed my natural blush across my high cheek bones. My dark brown eyes were deep, but lifeless, as they exposed the turmoil battling inside me. I placed a little concealer under my eyes to hide the dark circles. I had many sleepless nights after I chose to come here. I went back in my room and decided to change out of my sweaty clothes. I picked out a high-waisted red pleated skirt that hit just above my knees and a white sweetheart blouse.

"You ready to go, Bells?" Charlie asked from down the hall.

"Yeah," I exclaimed, grabbing my jacket. Charlie was dressed in his usual black slacks, but he mixed it up with a white dress shirt. I cocked a brow at him.

Charlie shook his head. "Esme didn't like it last time; I showed up in my uniform." I nodded, understanding. Esme always liked her family and guests to dress their best for her dinners. I found that out the hard way when I was ten.

Charlie and I walked in silence. I was glad that he didn't blab like Renee. I needed those thirty full seconds to get my breathing evened out before I started to hyperventilate. Charlie rang the doorbell while I fidgeted, straightening my skirt. Not a second later, Esme answered the door with an academy award winning smile.

Esme was like the fairy godmother and Snow White rolled into one. She was possibly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her caramel colored hair and green eyes were the exact shade of Edward's. Esme's delicate features were subtle and angelic. "Bella, Charlie, it's so good to see you again," she giggled, throwing her arms around me.

I was a little astonished at her actions, although Esme was like the mother everyone dreamed of having. It was still, strange to me how she could be at times. One moment she was baking cookies the next she was void of any emotion. I had to many sleepovers at the Cullen's house to know that something wasn't right about her. She took a step back to look at me. "Look how much you've grown, you look so beautiful," she gushed, brushing my hair from my face.

I smiled at her. "Thanks, it's good to see you, too."

Esme, being the good hostess she was, invited us in and took our coats. "Charlie, Carlisle is in the den if you want to go find him." The Cullen's house was one of a kind here in Forks. The interior would give any top designer a run for their money. The walls were a pale creamy color with dark hardwood floors in every room. The white furniture was clean cut and soft, the grand staircase was a work of art on its own.

Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders, leaning down she whispered in my ear. "Edward doesn't know you're here. I wanted to keep it a surprise. He's going to be so excited when he sees you tonight," she practically squealed.

I, on the other hand, grimaced, why was it that everyone thought of Edward and myself as childhood sweethearts? There was nothing sweet about Edward at all. I wanted to run and hide far, far away from whatever torture he had up his sleeve. I didn't get a chance to bolt, instead I was mesmerized by a man walking downstairs with a shocked look on his face.

Edward.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

**Sorry it took so long, started my new job and it's been great but super exhausting. I want to warn everyone, I'm showing a softer Edward in the next couple chapters. I just want you to see that he changes, it's not only his grandfathers abuse that's affected him, but also Esme's abuse. He really isn't a bad person. Bad things just happen to him that he has no control over. No this isn't about justifying his actions, but showing the reason behind them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

**Song: {S.O.S. (Anything But Love) - Apocalyptica}**

I was a deer caught in headlights; my eyes wide with fear, too petrified to make any sudden movements. I could feel panic stir in my stomach, crawling up my chest as my predator's mint green eyes bore into mine. My legs were trembling, threatening to collapse from under me, ready to show him just how weak and vulnerable I really was.

Edward stood standing mid-step on the polished staircase, drinking me in. His disbelief dissolved into pure exhilaration with a breathtaking smile spread across his face. A surge of heat spread across my cheeks. He was the only person to ever give me such an intense stare. It always made me feel so open and exposed, like even my thoughts weren't secret.

Edward didn't look anything like the boy I once knew, his baby face had become chiseled and defined. His messy bronze hair was now even more chaotic, jutting out in every direction, but it suited him. He was tall; a foot taller than my five foot two frame, which made him that much more intimidating.

Silence clung to the air as time stood still. The only feeling I had left was the sensation of my erratic heartbeat, thumping wildly against my ribs. The expression on Edward's face slowly melted from utter incredulity to pure adoration.

He flew down the stairs faster than I could blink. I braced myself as he sprinted across the room. His long arms enveloped me, crushing me to him. He buried his face in my hair, taking a deep sniff, sighing in pleasure.

A cold hard knot tightened in the pit of my stomach at the close proximity. I cringed at his possessive hold, trying to lean as far away as I possibly could. I waited for the little boy who once terrorized me to show up in the man that now stood before me. Instead, I was met with a man who was not only gorgeous, but showed pure enthusiasm at seeing me.

He hugged me to his chest, making my feet suspend at least a foot off the ground. I was confused, too many emotions swept through me all at once.

Esme stood by watching the 'joyful' scene with her hands clasped over her mouth in her own excitement.

"Ah, I've missed you so much!" He sighed in my ear, "When did you get here? How come no one told me you were here?" Edward asked, looking me over with his emerald eyes. His crooked grin spread across his flawless face while he kissed my cheeks and neck.

His erratic kisses sent my heart fluttering against my ribs. My eyes involuntarily closed on their own, and for a split second, I allowed myself to enjoy his warm embrace.

Esme laughed at Edward's behavior, patting him on the back. "I'm glad I could surprise you, son," She winked at me like we were in on this together. "Now put the dear girl down," She ordered.

Edward groaned, but did as she asked. He allowed my feet to drop to the floor, and decided to wrap his arm around my shoulders instead. He smiled down at me, it was hard to see him this way. He seemed happy, "Edward, could you go see what's keeping your sisters, please?" Esme asked, tugging at my elbow wanting me to follow her. Edward reluctantly let me go, placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

"I'll be right back love," He whispered against my skin, leaving me with one last lingering stare before retreating back upstairs.

Esme guided me to the kitchen and began to talk rapidly about Edward as she put the finishing touches on the boundless feast she had created. I listened half-heartedly, while I helped place each dish precisely on the mahogany table. Esme wasn't only a perfectionist when it came to everyone's attire, but her dinners were as well. Each dish and each piece of dinnerware had its own designated place.

"Carlisle, dear, dinner's ready," Esme announced, cutting off her own irritating conversation about her golden son. Not a minute later, both Carlisle and Charlie began to file into the dining room along with two beautiful women.

Both of the women looked up at me curiously, searching for any signs of familiarity. I would have recognized these two girls anywhere. The Cullen twins looked just as they did three years ago, only more beautiful and curvy. Rosalie was more delicate than Tanya; she was tall with an aura about her that made me cringe back into my seat with one glance.

Tanya didn't hold a candle to her sister; of course she was still beautiful in her own way. She was short, but still taller than me and much thinner compared to Rosalie, her painted red lips were curled up in a mischievous smile.

Both girls had Carlisle's blond hair and confidence. Only hints of Esme could be seen in the girl's glorious looks; such as their lips and noses. Their eyes were what made each girl unique. Rosalie had ice blue eyes, where Tanya had dark green, just like her perplexing brother.

Carlisle smiled at me, he was as charming as the first day I saw him. His chiseled face was a lot like Edward's. His honey blonde hair was slick back, and his startling blue eyes were warm and gentle. "Little Isabella, it's good to see you kid." He chuckled, giving me a welcoming hug.

"It's good to see you again, too, Carlisle," I smiled, taking a seat beside Charlie. Just as I sat down, Edward strolled in with a radiant smile plastered on his face and took the seat beside me instead of sitting himself at Carlisle's right hand. I glanced at Esme to see if she would chastise him for interrupting the flow of her dinner, but all she did was smile wider at her youngest child.

Dinner went well. Everyone chattered away with small talk for a while, catching up on all the old times. I was sitting quietly, enjoying Esme's pot roast, when I felt something warm on my leg. I glanced down curiously and was mortified when I saw Edward's long fingers resting on my knee.

This had been one of my biggest un-faced fears. Edward began to stroke my exposed skin with just the tips of his fingers, tickling my prickled skin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him leaning back in his chair, relaxing as he joined in the conversation.

I felt uncomfortable and exposed. I mean, here was Charlie sitting next to me, chuckling at whatever Tanya had said. I tried to control my breathing, it shouldn't have been a big deal. I just couldn't get my body to accept what my mind was trying to tell it to do. And for the love of me, I couldn't think what my head wanted me to do in the first place. My body was responding in ways I wasn't used to feeling.

I dropped my fork, making it clatter against Esme's fine china. I had suddenly lost my appetite. Before I knew what I was doing I jumped out of my seat; nearly knocking over my chair in the process. All eyes were on me, and I felt my blush begin to spread across my cheeks. "Sorry, bathroom," I excused myself, making my exit before I could further embarrass myself.

Instead of going to the bathroom, near the kitchen, I ran upstairs to the guest bathroom, wanting to put as much distance between Edward and me as possible. I locked the door behind me, making sure I wasn't interrupted while I broke down.

My heart hammered against my chest, and no matter how many times I told myself to stop being an idiot that nothing happened, I couldn't calm down. I paced back and forth, ignoring the hysterical girl in the mirror. She was clearly antsy, and I had no clue how to help her.

It was happening again. I was allowing Edward to frazzle me and consume my life. No, I couldn't; not this time. I had to have control this time around. It took a few minutes, but I finally pulled myself together. I washed my hands in cold water, patting my face and neck. The cool sensation calmed my overheated skin just enough to allow me to put on my facade. I finally stepped out of my temporary oasis.

I made my way back down the hall and patted my hair back into place. I pulled on my skirt, wishing it could magically become longer. I gave up and started back downstairs, when I suddenly felt something warm wrap around my waist and pulling me back down the hall.

In a blink of an eye, my back was against the wall with Edward's lips on mine. To say I was shocked was an understatement; I couldn't think a coherent thought or move a single cell in my body in protest. I was so terrified, I couldn't catch my breath, not that Edward gave me a chance to.

Edward's lips were soft and moist. His kisses weren't sloppy, just dominant. It was a kiss that made your toes curl up with desire. His hands started to wander down to my waist, gently caressing until he reached my hips.

My hands fell limply at my sides. I kissed him back, it was nothing like our first kiss. It was heart wrenching, head swimming kiss I've only read about in books. Edward hummed in pleasure, his hands tightening around me so we were chest to chest. My mind started to scream at me, "_Why are you being so stupid? Do you not remember what this kid did to you growing up?"_

I broke our kiss, both our breathing erratic. Edward laughed, "Wow, you got to admit that's better than our first kiss." He laughed, he looked so content, his smile was brighter than I had ever seen.

I coyly smiled back, "Edward, I don't know what's going on right now. I mean I just got back here and I'm already more confused than I ever was before." I looked away, not wanting to look into his eyes as I watched the light fade from them.

"Bella, look at me," Edward softly said. He placed his finger gently under my chin.

I didn't realize I had my eyes closed. I opened them meeting his eyes, "I want to be with you," I opened my mouth, he shook his head. "I want to be with you Bella, I know I tortured you as a kid growing up, but I just want one chance to prove to you that I can be the guy you want." He cupped my chin with his long fingers.

"I don't know, like I said it's all confusing. Being back here again, starting a life here. I haven't even enrolled in school yet. Charlie and I haven't exactly hit it off yet. We haven't even seen each other for years and you already want a commitment." I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes. Stress was finally taking his toll on me, everything around me started to feel like it was closing in on me.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I'll give you some time to get settled. How about this I'll pick you up tomorrow for school and help you get registered for classes."

I nodded, "Yeah, that would be nice, thanks."

"Let's get back downstairs before someone thinks were up to no good." He laughed, taking my hand, he kissed my knuckles. I smiled, maybe being Edward's friend wouldn't be so bad. He led us downstairs, joking about how things were now with us.

When we made it back to the group who were in the middle of having pie and coffee. I sat back down next to Charlie, who smiled at me then went back to drinking his coffee.

I disregarded everyone's cheerful conversations, their inside jokes, and the smiling faces. I stared numbly at my feet, while Charlie said our goodbyes. I couldn't for the life of me forget the way Edward had touched me.

Part of me felt like a normal seventeen year old, wanting to be desired as Edward desperately wanted to show me. The other half of me wanted me to have no desire for the boy who made my childhood a living hell.

I was so confused; I didn't know how to feel anymore. I knew that if I allowed myself to be with Edward the way he wanted me to be. I would never deal with the anxieties of my childhood by giving in to Edward or even myself.

I needed time, I needed to know that history wouldn't repeat itself.

When the evening came to an end The Cullen family walked both Charlie and I to the door. Edward kept by myself talking about what to expect at school the next day. I was in the middle of asking him questions about AP classes when Tanya and Rose pulled me away from Edward. They dragged me to the den far enough to still see everyone else, but have the privacy of our own conversation.

"Well, well. Isn't this a surprise," Rose smirked, her eyes twinkling with the same mischievous gleam she had as a child. "And here I thought you finally grew some balls to leave my pathetic excuse for a brother."

"Oh, hush, Rose. Those two can't stand being away from each other long. I remember when we were kids and Edward would get so upset if we had Bella's attention. So why did you come back, did Edward finally propose?" Tanya questioned, her ruby red lips twitched into a sly smirk.

My mouth gaped open like a fish out of water. "No!"

"Then why are you back?" Rose asked, "If not for Edward why would anyone want to come back to this hole in the ground?"

I felt backed into the corner, I was the prey and they were the predators.

"Rose, you know yourself that Edward has a particular charm about him. Oh, remember that love bite, he gave Bella." Tanya giggled, glancing down at my scarred wrist.

Instinctively, I grasped my left wrist and covered it with my right hand. I fought a terrifying shiver at the memory of another horrific day of my childhood. My face paled as I looked down at the light pink crescent shaped bite mark. It was my first permanent mark from Edward.

**(Flashback: Summer age 11)**

_I had whined and pleaded with Renee just to drop me off at some summer camp instead of at Charlie's, but she insisted that I was much too young to be off somewhere by myself._

_So of course this year, I didn't try to beg her or Charlie to let me stay in California. I sucked it up like the big girl I was and packed my Fork's attire in the small suitcase without a fuss. When Renee dropped me off at Charlie's, my stomach dropped at the prospect of meeting Edward again._

_My eyes darted back and forth between Charlie's old house to the Cullen's. As Renee and Charlie talked about this and that, I quickly darted toward the front door._

_It didn't escape my notice that the copper haired boy raced across his front lawn toward me. I sped up reaching my refuge just in time to shut the door safely behind me and run upstairs. I didn't bother to wrinkle my nose at the inch of dust coating every surface of my room or the old yellow quilt that was still hanging half way off my bed just like I left it. My only thought was to hide away as quickly as possible._

_Charlie wasn't one to do any thorough cleaning. Of course, the clothes would get washed, and dishes would get cleaned, but that was all Charlie would ever do. I ducked under my bed, swatted the little dust bunnies gathering there, and quietly waited for whatever the copper haired demon would do._

_I laid there listening to the shuffling of feet and laughter coming from Charlie and Renee. I was confused a little, wondering what had caused them to go beyond civil conversation to now sharing private jokes. Forgetting my previous plan of hiding, I brushed myself off and silently made my way downstairs._

_I popped my head in the front room where both my parents were standing with none other than Edward Cullen, himself. I scowled. My house was supposed to be the one place he wasn't allowed to come in. It had to be Renee, who invited him in. Charlie did his best to avoid play dates._

_Before I could duck back into my room, a set of green eyes met my wide brown ones sending a familiar chill down my spine. Edward smiled his famous crooked grin at me. "Bella," he shouted, running over to me and enveloping me in a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you." My eyes went impossibly wider at his sudden declaration._

_Renee 'awed' and whispered to Charlie, 'what a sweet boy'. Charlie, on the other hand, grunted and headed to the kitchen for his usual afternoon beer. Renee smiled at us one last time before following after Charlie, leaving me with the spawn of Satan._

_Edward squeezed me to him before letting me go and grasping my hands in his. "Bella, I said, I missed you. You're supposed to say it back," he snarled through his clenched teeth, narrowing his piercing eyes at me._

_I swallowed the rising lump in my throat. "Me, too," I squeaked out. Edward wasn't satisfied with my answer, so he clutched my hands and made my fingers mold together by pinching my skin together._

_"Me, too, what?"_

_"I missed you, too," I said, suppressing a grimace._

_Edward's grip loosened, and his face lit up with delight. "Come on. I want to show you something," he smiled, dragging me toward the door. Fear gripped my already racing heart._

_I didn't want to go anywhere with this boy or see what he had up his sleeve for me. There was no telling what he had thought of to torture me with this summer. I planted my feet, bringing us to a sudden halt. Edward's fingers dug into my skin at my abrupt stop. I hissed as his fingernails raked my skin._

_Edward looked back at me with a confused look. "What's wrong?" he asked, as his copper brows arched up at me questioning._

_I bit my lip and tried to ignore the slight sting in the welts that he had raised on my pale wrist. My mind had raced to find some sort of excuse to give him. I could tell he was beginning to get agitated with me._

_So I said the only thing I could think of. "I want us to stay here for a while with my mom and dad, please. I want them to get to know you better." I wanted so badly to bite my tongue off for the lies that rolled from it. I had never been a good liar, and I was afraid that Edward would call me out on it. He had done it before, and my left foot had to suffer the consequences._

_I cast my gaze down at my rain boots, pretending I was shy at admitting this to him. But once I glanced up into Edward's never ending green eyes, I knew my lies had won him over._

_Edward grinned down at me. "You want to tell Renee and Charlie that we're best friends?" he asked, almost hopefully._

_I reluctantly nodded my head and allowed him to lead me into Charlie's old-fashioned kitchen._

_Edward and I shuffled into the kitchen, and I watched Charlie stare at Renee with a meaningful look as she jabbered on about her move this summer to Arizona. I felt bad for him the way he took in her every word. I just prayed that someday I would find a man to gaze at me with the same love and adoration as Charlie did to Renee._

_The room went quiet when both my parents noticed our clasped hands. I was blushing scarlet at the attention we were receiving. Edward smiled up at them and swung our joined hands between us._

_"You two look just adorable together. Don't you think so, Charlie?" Renee asked, pouring a cup of coffee for herself._

_Charlie looked at me and Edward with a displeased glare. I waited for him to tell this nuisance of a boy to get the hell away from his little girl, but being Charlie, he just grumbled and took a sip of his coffee. "Look, Renee, I hate to cut your visit short, but I've got to head back down to the station." He sighed and turned away from us to wash his coffee mug._

_Renee gave a slight pout, but didn't argue. "All right. Well, it was nice to see you again, Charlie. Edward, you and Bella have fun and don't get into too much trouble." She kissed my forehead and murmured a goodbye before leaving._

_Charlie followed after her, yelling over his shoulder about working late; leaving me to stand alone with a boy that had haunted my dreams, my summers, and my life. The house was eerily silent, and I waited for whatever punishment I would receive for whatever reason Edward gave me._

_Edward always found fault in what I was doing, and it could be over the most idiotic things, whether it would be that I wasn't playing the game his way, or he thought he could tell me what I could or could not do._

_Edward moved so that he was standing in front of me. He bent his head down toward me, and my eyes widened in fear that he was going to kiss me, but he surprised me by whispering lowly in my ear. "I'll never leave you, Bella, I'll always be yours, and you'll always be mine." He didn't say it menacingly. His words didn't sound intimidating. He pulled away slowly to look into my eyes, and the intensity should have scared me. However, he was right about one thing, whether I liked it or not. Edward would never leave me alone._

_Later on that night, Tanya and Rosalie had invited me over for one of their sleepovers. We were in Tanya's room giggling for no particular reason. Both girls had grown up in more ways than one. Tanya and Rose both had hit puberty. They looked more like sixteen year-olds than twelve year-olds._

_After our over the top makeup session, we all sat around and chatted about boys, clothes, and frenemies, and by 'we', I meant Tanya and Rose._

_"Oh, my gosh. Did you see his eyes, Rose? I mean they're like blue, blue. Not your blue eye color, but more like violet-blue. Uh, I just can't describe it," Tanya laughed, falling back onto her bed._

_Rose rolled her eyes and continued to paint my nails blood red. I wasn't used to such a bold color, especially on my nails. Renee never allowed me to paint my toenails with vibrant colors._

_"There you go, Bella, now it's my turn," Rose smiled, holding her pink chipped nails. "I know they're a mess. I haven't had the chance to get them done."_

_We were all silent for a few minutes, and when Rose's nails were done, Tanya took her place. "You know, I really hate all these colors. Bella, could you do me a favor and ask mom if I could borrow her periwinkle, pink, pretty please?" She asked, pouting, and batting her lashes at me._

_So, being the good friend I was, I put down her new edition of Cosmo Girl, skipped out of the room and down the grand staircase. The Cullen's house was a one-of-a- kind here in Forks. The whole exterior was something to marvel over, but the interior would give anyone a run for their money. The walls were a pale creamy color, and there were dark hardwood floors in every room. The white furniture was clean cut and soft. The Cullen's house looked like it belonged to a Better Homes & Garden magazine._

_I found Esme curled up on the couch flipping through her day planner while watching one of her television shows. "Mrs. Cullen?" Esme smiled up at me._

_"Bella, sweetie, you don't have to call me that, please call me Esme. Now what can I do for you?" She asked, placing her calendar aside to give me her full attention._

_"Tanya wanted me to ask if she could borrow your periwinkle, pink nail polish," I said shyly._

_"All right, let me go get it."_

_While I waited, I sat down hesitantly on the white couch, scared I might somehow mess it up. I played with the ends of my hair, watching some Lifetime movie Esme was enjoying, when Edward came out of nowhere and sat himself down beside me. I figured if I acknowledged him, he would leave me alone. I turned my head and smiled a little at him to keep him from ruining another sleepover._

_We sat quietly for a minute before Edward finally spoke up. "Do you want to go up to my room and play?" The question was so innocent that it sent a surge of fear through me._

_I met his stunning eyes. They were the only thing I found striking about the vile boy beside me. "I'm supposed to be spending the night with your sisters."_

_"Well, they must not be doing a good job of entertaining you since you're down here by yourself."_

_"I was just waiting for Esme to get Tanya the nail polish she needed," I said defensively._

_Edward narrowed his eyes at me and looked down at my painted nails, then back at my over the top makeup. I saw his jaw clench and his nostrils flare. "Go remove it," he sneered._

_I dug my nails into the palms of my hands, hiding the evidence of my first slumber party. "You don't think I'm pretty?" I asked, slightly put out for some unknown reason. I knew I didn't like Edward in any sort of way, but he was still a boy. I looked down at the shiny red polish that made me feel like I was older and more mature. I thought of the purple eye shadow that Tanya had brushed over my eyes to match hers and thought for once, I could be in the same league as the Cullen twins._

_"Bella, it isn't about you being pretty, you're always beautiful. You just don't need all this—this crap my sisters force on you," Edward raved, his hands and his voice rising with each word._

_I didn't know what to say. It was like a mix of compliment and insult. I didn't want to look like the Cullen twins even though they were like the Barbie doll's I use to play with. I just wanted to feel good about myself._

_"Well, I like it, so therefore, I'm wearing it." I spat, standing up, marching myself to the stairs. I should have known that I couldn't get away with that, before I knew what was happening, I was lying flat on my back._

_The air was knocked out of my lungs from the force of Edward tackling me to the floor. He was heavy, and his knobby knees dug into my thighs. His skinny hands held down my forearms, giving me no room to move. No matter how many times Edward had dominated me, it petrified me every time._

_"You do not disrespect me, Isabella. Do you understand? Especially when you're in my house," Then he did the most horrific thing, he bit into my left wrist._

_I thrashed and cried, but still he wouldn't stop. His teeth seemed to slice into my wrist like butter. I could smell the blood as it started to drip onto the floor. I did my best throw him off, but his grip tightened with every move I made. Tears started to escape the corner of my eyes and slid down my temples. I started to get nauseous from the pain or from the scent of the blood - I couldn't tell which._

_I heard the sound of the front door opening, then the thunder of footsteps running toward us. It was Carlisle. He ran into the room with an appalled look on his handsome face._

_"Edward Anthony Cullen! You get off Bella right now!"_

_Edward didn't let up at first, but as Carlisle yelled and pulled at him, he finally let go._

_When Esme finally came back in the room, she dropped the nail polish and ran to the crisis at hand. I lay sobbing, panting, and heaving. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to look at the damage that had been done. Carlisle was furious at Edward's behavior._

_After demanding that Edward go to his room, he rushed to my side trying to calm me down and to stop the bleeding. "Esme, stop coddling him and get over here to help me with Bella," Carlisle demanded, sweeping me up off the floor. "I'm so sorry, Bella. It's all right." Esme tried to soothe me, brushing my hair from my face._

_Her reassurances didn't seem to help. How could a decent woman like Esme have a son like Edward? Carlisle or Dr. Cullen didn't seem like the type of man to harm anyone either. So how was it that their son was so aggressive and abusive?_

_Esme was so frazzled and confused as to why her son would hurt his best friend that she begin to cry, herself. She stared at me curiously. Wiping the stray tears off her cheeks, she helped me up and led me into the kitchen to clean me up. "Bella, sweetie, could you tell me what possible reason could Edward have to bite you?"_

_"No," I whispered, tucking my stringy hair behind my ear._

_Dr. Cullen said nothing; he didn't need to. The blazing look in his blue eyes had said it all. It reminded me so much of the look in Edward's eyes that it frightened me. Dr. Cullen was just as beautiful as his wife. His blond hair was slicked back, and his cleaned shaven face gave him a look of Calvin Klein model I had seen in one of Rose's magazines. He stood about six-three, and anyone could see he was not a man to be made a fool of._

_"All right, Bella," he sighed, setting me down in one of the bar stools. "Let's have a look at your hand, shall we?" Without a second thought, I extended my hand. His pale hands were cool and long. "This doesn't look good; the bite is already beginning to swell." I took a deep breath and finally glanced down at the red bite. Edward's teeth marks were pronounced and defined. His perfect teeth would be forever a reminder of my defiance to him. "I'm sorry about this, Bella. Believe me, Edward will be punished for this." I didn't say anything; I just nodded and watched as he worked to stitch me up._

_Dr. Cullen finished bandaging me and gave me a dose of Tylenol before excusing himself._

_Esme kept smoothing back my hair; I finally had enough of her comfort and hopped down from the bar stool. "Esme, can I go home?" I asked, sniffing back more tears._

_Esme nodded and packed my things back up and helped me back to Charlie's._

_Charlie was furious, to say the least. He told Esme that I wouldn't be coming over any time soon. I could tell Esme was hurt by this, but she agreed._

_I didn't see Edward for the rest of the summer. Dr. Cullen came by every other day and checked on my stitches. Charlie wasn't too happy with Edward and demanded that Dr. Cullen keep his son in line._

_No matter how many times Dr. Cullen and Esme apologized, I still didn't go outside the house that summer._

**End of Flashback**

I traced my fingers across the faint pink bite mark, again and again. "It doesn't look bad. Of course, you'll undoubtedly always have that scar." Tanya shrugged. "Maybe Edward couldn't help himself, who knows he may want another taste soon." She laughed.

"Oh, my gosh. Tanya, don't be so melodramatic, it was some childish foul play. Don't make it anything other than that," Rose scoffed, flicking her long blond hair behind her. Tanya rolled her eyes at her. They both exchanged a hard look between them, having some kind of private conversation.

After a minute of intense staring, they finally broke their trances. "Anyway, we're glad you're back. Maybe Forks won't be such a drag now that you're back in town," Tanya laughed, throwing her arms around me, squeezing me in a tight hug.

Rose nodded her head toward me, and both girls excused themselves to go upstairs. I turned back to the foyer and found Charlie in a tense conversation with the rest of the Cullens.

"I understand, son, really I do, I know you and Bella are, really…" Charlie sighed, "fond of each other, but I just got her back. Wait until you both graduate." Edward looked disappointed, he ran his hands through his wild bronze locks.

"You have to realize, too, Charlie, that I have loved Bella since I was eight years old."

I watched Esme whisper something in Edward's ear. Whatever she said seemed to console him. "All right," he sighed and glanced over his shoulder, looking straight into my eyes.

It was strange how he knew exactly where to find me. Edward's eyes had always been my favorite feature about him. It was very cliché to say, but it was the answer that everyone seemed to give.

I carefully made my way over to Charlie and cast my gaze down, studying my feet. Edward kept his eyes on me.

"I'm just so glad that you're back Bella," Esme hugged me. "Maybe everything will be perfect now," she whispered in my ear.

She stepped away back to Carlisle's side with tears lining her green eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just I'm so glad that you two are back together again," she smiled, her watery eyes fixed on me. "It's hard to believe now that you're all growing up so fast. I can still remember when Edward was a boy. He would come running down the stairs every morning. He was determined to see you Bella; he wanted to play with you before his sisters could," she laughed. "Such a sweet boy," she cooed, smiling at him.

Edward grinned at me and threw his arm around my shoulders. "She gave me one hell of a chase," Edward chuckled, squeezing me to his chest, kissing the top of my head.

Finally, what seemed to be like hours, Charlie and I made our way back home. It was a silent walk. The rain had subsided, and I was thankful for the small favor. The weather here was a big change from Arizona. It was years before I was used to the constant rain.

Arizona collected only about eight inches of rain each year. I hoped the rain would hold off until early morning. Just long enough for me to get least a few hours of sleep.

Charlie and I pulled off our jackets in silence. I was half way up the stairs when Charlie stopped me. "Bells," I turned, raising my brow for him to continue. "Just promise me you'll be careful, kid, especially when it means making life changing decisions."

I was confused, where was this coming from? "Uh, sure thing, Dad. Um, I'm just going to get ready for bed. Goodnight."

"Yeah, night."

After a long hot shower, I finally curled up in my bed, letting the exhaustion finally take over.

* * *

**Edward's behavior will worsen remember the story is the same. I'm just adding a few more nessacary changes to it. Love ya Brooklyn**


	3. Chapter 3 Memory Lane

**All right two in one day, I'm on a roll (lol). Slightly changed, I'm thinking about doing Esme's point of view before the next orginal chapter. Kind of an insight on her and why she's loopy. Review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mermory Lane**

**Song (Saving Abel- Addicted)**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Bella's beautiful silhouette crossed the yard with what little grace her petite body could muster. She wasn't the most graceful person, but what she lacked in poise she made up for with charm. It was one of many reasons that drew me in, like a moth to a flame.

I felt a soothing hand rest on my back; I didn't have to look to know who it was. "I want to marry her mom," I breathed, watching Bella disappear inside the quaint little house with Charlie.

I know, son," Mom patted my shoulder affectionately. "I'll talk to her, maybe she wants the same thing."

"No, I don't want to ask her that way. Charlie's right, I should wait until she adjusts. I don't want to overwhelm her even more than what she is right now. Besides, when I spoke to dad about it earlier today, he didn't like the thought of Bella and me marrying before we were out of high school."

"I can handle your father," mom smirked. "You just concentrate on Bella." I nodded, understanding what I had to do. It wouldn't take simple wooing or the casual pick-up lines to simply win the love of my life's heart. .

It had been years since we had seen each other, and Isabella had had the time to blossom into the goddess she had become. It gave me time to prepare for our future.

I spent most of my time training to become the man Grandpa Masen needed me to be. Grandpa Masen was a stern sort of man; he loved control. That was one of the reasons why Dad decided we needed to move away from our extended family in Chicago. Grandpa Masen liked to make sure the family knew who had the upper hand.

I remember when I was young being so excited that Grandpa Masen had sought me out among all of my cousins to teach me the way to be a Masen. Grandpa said it was crucial that I became a man the right way, his way. At the tender age of three, I didn't understand at first how important these lessons were. Being a child, the only instinct in me was to play, but a swift crack of his belt let me know that I wasn't there to fool around, and crying wasn't acceptable.

It wasn't only his belt that he would use to beat me into submission; it was pretty much anything he could get his hands on at the time.

**Flashback (Age: 3)**

_Mommy took my hand, leading me down the long hall of the Masen manor. I hated this house, it was too dark and cold. The walls were cluttered with oil painting pictures of past relatives frowning down at me with dissatisfaction. "Stop dragging your feet, Edward; your grandfather is already impatient to see us." I pouted._

_I didn't want to see him; he was always excessively loud. He drank constantly and smoked more than Thomas the train. _

_When we finally made it to the end of the hall, Mommy stopped a few feet back from the thick mahogany door. I looked up at her confused, holding her hand a little tighter. "Go on," she ushered sliding her hand out of my vise grip. _

_I swallowed hard, not wanting to be the crybaby my sisters had teased me to be. My feet felt heavy, my clammy hands reached out, grasping the cool brass door knob. _

_I slowly opened the door, shyly popping my head in glancing around the luxurious den. The ancient hardwood floor was covered by an expensive looking red and gold rug. An impressive antique desk sat in the middle of the room, with a big leather chair behind it. Books lined the office walls, sending a sophisticated vibe to the room._

_"Edward, sit down, son. We have much to cover today," Grandpa stated, not looking away from the window where he stood with a glass of his favorite brand of whiskey. I nodded, slowly slipping in, taking a seat in front of his desk. _

_I stared at him, watching him sip, he drank with deliberate swallows. He stood tall for a man that just celebrated his fifty-sixth birthday a few months back. His dark brown hair was now snow white. His smooth face had wrinkled from years of hard work. He was distinguished and wise._

_"Do you know why you're here?" Grandpa asked, swirling the remaining liquor in his glass._

_"No, sir," I replied, my voice shaky._

_"You're not yet a man, Edward, but with time and my authority, you will learn quickly. I won't have the patience for whining or crying. I will do whatever I think is best, even if it means being a complete bastard." He met my eyes with the same intense color that I inherited from him. _

_I felt insufficient under his watchful gaze. My natural reaction was to draw up into a ball, but I knew that if I did, he would make sure it would be my last cowardly move. _

_The hours ticked by, and I started to tune out of his long drawn out speech about what a man should be. I was bored and wanted to go home. I started to swing my legs back and forth, allowing my mind to wander to the building blocks I was working on earlier this morning. _

_I felt something heavy on top of my head. Before I knew what was happening, I was lifted out of my seat by Grandpa's hands. He gripped the top of my head, seizing the roots of my hair, and I dangled in mid air. I cried out in agony, trying to wrestle free. Grandpa hold didn't falter, instead, his angry flared. Before I could protest, I was being thrown across the room against the wall, my head hit against one of the bookcases with a sickening crack. _

_I was shocked more than I was hurt. Grandpa strolled over to me, pulling off his polished black belt. He stood over me, looking down at with pure rage. "I'm going to teach you not to disrespect me again." I didn't have time to shield myself from the blow of the leather strap. It struck me across my back with a snap._

_"Don't you cry boy, or I'll give you something to cry about." Over and over, he beat me. With each blow, I would hold my breath and dig my nails into the antique rug. Finally, he let up, "Respect. You will give me nothing less. I will not tolerate your complaining or lack of loyalty. Do I make myself clear?"_

_I nodded my head quickly, "Yes, sir. Yes, sir. It won't happen again."_

**End of Flash Back**

Dad wasn't allowed to know about my private schooling from Grandpa. Grandpa made Mom swear upon her life and those of her children to obey him when it came to me. Mom happily swore without batting an eye. Her eagerness to have her father rely on her to help indoctrinate me into the way of our family's world made her all too willing to hand me over to him.

I continued my lessons up until Dad got an offer at a hospital in Forks. At first, I resisted, not wanting to move away from the only life I had ever known. That all changed when I set eyes on my Bella.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing-was she real? Was she a vision?

Her long chocolate hair cradled her small face with twisting curls that tumbled down her back. Her eyes matched her gorgeous locks. She batted her lashes unconsciously, their length sweeping across a blooming blush that stood against her porcelain skin.

Every muscle in my body had seemed to be immobile as I stood staring at the angel covered in mud. Her dark blue shirt contrasted beautifully with her stunning features.

My academic level was that of a fifth grader; three years ahead of my second grade class, and I couldn't find better adjectives to define her beauty. I smiled at the memory of her startled face when I asked her to play.

Just thinking about her made me think of another lesson with Grandpa Masen.

**Flashback (Summer 5) **

_After my first unsuccessful lesson, Grandpa thought it would be beneficial if I started each lesson, remembering the disrespect I had shown him my first day. He would make me stand in the corner of his office for two hours, reciting the same quote over and over 'without loyalty, there is no respect, and without respect, you're inferior.' Once he felt I finally grasped the concept, he allowed me to finally start my weekly training._

_Loyalty was the number one rule in our family. Grandpa made me prove my loyalty to him at least once a week. I spied for him on family members and punished those who had wronged him. By the time I was six, I had helped beat my uncle Randall nearly to death for associating with what Grandpa called 'outsiders'._

_Grandpa never discussed the family business with me; I had to earn that right. No one knew what kind of businesses he operated. Only a few trusted family members were trustworthy enough to help him manage them. _

_I remember the look in my uncle's eyes as I stood over him, watching Grandpa slash through his bare skin with a horse whip. I desperately wanted to close my eyes, to plead with him to let me leave, but I was too shocked and too weak to cry out. _

_There was so much blood, and chunks of skin were flying everywhere. My freshly ironed white shirt was stained with crimson, the blood a sign of my uncle's betrayal. With every hit across his back, Grandpa asked him if his slut was worth it. After countless lacerations later, Grandpa turned his eyes to me. _

_"Let this be a lesson to you, Edward. I will only tell you this once, Edward. So listen closely." He eyed, staring me into my wide eyes. "If you cannot be faithful to the woman you claim to love, you can't be faithful to me. I don't have the patience for any man who chooses to chase after some skirt when he should be focusing on the job I had assigned him." He spat, walking slowly over to where I stood and clapped his blood-spattered hand on my shoulder. _

_I nodded, it was the only response I could give him. "If you choose the right girl that can satisfy all your needs, there's no reason for you to spoil that for some whore who could likely use whatever information she has on you to ruin the Masen name. You only get one chance Edward, don't screw it up." _

_He patted my back and walked over to his desk to pour himself a drink. Uncle Randall was left weeping like a child on the floor. Panic stirred in my stomach. I couldn't disappoint my family, and I just couldn't be that bleeding man on Grandpa's expensive carpet. At that time, I did the only thing I could think of, I totally swore off girls. No girls, no problem._

**End of Flashback**

Of course, that all changed when a brown eyed girl waltzed into my life without realizing she had done so. Mom had excused herself, leaving me with my thoughts. I stared up at the yellow light coming from Bella's window. I crossed the yard without thinking, keeping my eyes locked on the petite moving figure by the window.

I climbed the familiar tree outside of the Swan's residence, just outside Bella's room. No one knew of my little secret hiding spot. Not even the girl who had captured my attention almost ten years ago. The first time I had discovered an entrance into Isabella's private life was the first night we had met. I would spend hours perched on the branch outside Bella's window, watching her every move.

As a boy, I was merely interested in finding new ways to get Bella to play with me, but as I grew older, I found that instead of watching her play with her dolls, I was watching her new-found curves began to form.

In some since I felt guilty looking, but I wanted to see her one last time tonight. I steady myself on the tree branch and looked in. I found Bella asleep in bed, her hair spread out on the pillow. Her lips parted, relaxed as she dreamed.

Tomorrow would be tough, with so many people around at school. Bella was bound to be noticed, not just with curious glances. No, Bella was a beauty, and every guy at school would notice. My head started to hurt at the thought of having to protect her from everyone of them.


	4. Chapter 4 The Boy Verses The Man

**Okay so I have today off and I hope I can get a couple of chapters out to you all. Enjoy and tell me how much you think Esme is insane, I love it.**

**Also I know Edward is different from Possessive Over His Obsession. He will get darker, but like I said before he's being drugged and with a nut of a mother doing it. You can see how things can get out of hand.**

* * *

**The Boy Verses The Man **

**(Kiss Me Slowly-Parachute)**

**Bella's Point of View**

Rain pattered on the roof, waking me up ten minutes before my alarm was supposed to go off. I had had a restless night, tossing and turning. I had become too spoiled by quiet nights in Arizona. Hearing the pitter-patter of the rain now made me agitated.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes against the drowsiness, wincing when it felt like sandpaper grinding in my eyeball. I glanced out my window in hopes of seeing the rare sun. I groaned when my gaze caught sight of the pale gray sky that seemed to go on for miles. I couldn't see the outline of the sun; not even the streaks of beaming lights breaking through the foggy morning.

I draped my arms over my eyes, wishing more than anything I could stay locked up in my room instead of facing what I knew was going to be a walking aneurysm. I had been to many different schools growing up while living with Renee. We were constantly moving around, especially when the bills were due, and we couldn't afford to stay in one place too long.

I was used to starting a new school every few months, so I was thankful when we finally settled down a couple of years ago. Now here again I was facing yet another first day of school.

Defeat already set in my shoulders, I tossed the thin blankets off me, switching off my alarm. Stumbling over to my closet, I chose a warm ginger sweater, pulling it on along with a brown pair of pants. There was no need in trying to make a good impression; everyone already knew each other since kindergarten. I had no hope in being anything less than the invader interrupting their small town life.

I was going to be the outsider, the freak who would rather eat alone than gossip with my peers. Shaking my head from my pessimistic thoughts, I quietly made my way to the bathroom. I glanced across the hall, seeing Charlie's door wide open with no Charlie in sight. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that I didn't have to put on any false pretenses about looking forward to making new friends.

Not bothering to look in the mirror, I comb through my hair, fussing over the curls that settled at the ends. I didn't bother with makeup, seeing it as a waste of time, especially when you lived in a town where it rained ninety percent of the time. Thoroughly brushing my teeth, I bounded down stairs in search of breakfast.

I grabbed the last granola bar and snatched the carton of orange juice from the nearly empty fridge. Predictable, Charlie always seems to be waiting until the last minute to grocery shop. Flopping down in one of the unmatched dining chairs, I started to nibble on my not- so- hearty breakfast. Chugging down a mouth full of juice, I glanced around the small kitchen reminiscing on the fond and few memories I had with Charlie.

Throwing away what was left of my breakfast, I decided to explore a little since it was too early to head for school. I started to rummage around in the nearly empty cabinets, mentally shaking my head at the lack of food supplies.

A can of outdated soup and a smashed packet of crackers laying half way open. I snorted to myself; I should have known that when I left Renee's helpless state that I would in return be taking care of Charlie. I ran my hand through my hair, grabbing the coffee can in the very back with the words written in bold black letters 'GROCERY MONEY'. I counted out two hundred and fifty-eight dollars along with some loose change I didn't bother to tally.

I tucked half of it in my pocket and noted that we needed everything, even the basic spices like salt and pepper. Checking the outdated clock, I hurried to collect my things. I slid on my brown lace up Moto boots, a gift from Renee. There was no way I could wear the pricey sandals she purchased for me or so she claimed.

Renee had a habit of buying me clothes and then wearing them herself. At least here I wouldn't find Charlie going through my closet without my permission.

I swiftly pulled on my jacket and bag, then slipped out the door, locking it behind me. It was still early to head to school, but I needed to register for my classes before school started.

One more year in this mundane high school and I was out of here. Just a few more months till I was on my way to college. That's what I was looking forward to, I had applied to over five different schools. Dartmouth, being my top choice.

The door handle of my truck was rusted together like a second skin. I had to use both my hands to pry it open. Catching myself from falling face first to the ground, I hopped into the truck.

The smell of cigar smoke and peppermints wafted around the cozy cab. I started up the metal beast and began to back out of the driveway, smiling to myself at having something that was just mine. Then out of no where the passenger door suddenly flew open.

Two green eyes stared into my petrified wide brown ones.

Edward.

"Morning love," he breathed, leaning over to peck my cheek. My heart hammered in my chest at the sudden interruption to my quiet morning.

With my hand clutching my chest, it took me a second to recover. "Don't do that," I nearly shrieked.

He laughed as he rubbed his hands together, fighting a shiver as the heat hit his chilled body. Grinning ear to ear, he turned his attention to my outdated radio. "Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, confused.

Edward glanced up from under his thick lashes with a breathtaking smile, "Trying to find a decent station in this tank you call a truck," he chuckled. His long skilled fingers fiddled with the dials. Static filled the cab, the rain pounded against my truck sounding like hungry children beating their silverware against the dinner table.

"That's not what I meant," I narrowed my eyes playfully. "Do you want a ride to school?"

Edward's smile never faltered, "Yeah, I told you last night that I wanted to help you with your classes."

"You really don't have to do that." It was an odd having a normal conversation with Edward of all people.

He shrugged, "I want to make sure you're taken care of."

Maybe I was being childish the way I kept referring back to my outrageous childhood. We all make mistakes as a kid, that's part of growing up. Besides, most boy's at the age of eight are little hellions. Of course, there's no excuse for him biting me back then. It was all still so confusing. Should I hold a grudge and dismiss the man that seemed so different from the boy he use to be? Or forgive him for his childish behavior and get to know the man before me?

I looked into Edward's eyes and knew, I chose the latter.

"Thank you," I sighed.

Edward, continued to smile, "You know Bella you look really beautiful today. Don't get me wrong, you always look beautiful, but today you look… I don't know I can't put my finger on it. You look different."

My blush blossomed, I ducked my face, feeling self-conscious. Edward slowly cupped my chin in his gentle hand. "Don't be embarrassed, I'm not just talking about your outside beauty Bella. Any fool can see that, I'm talking about your heart. You sacrifice so much, and half the time you don't even realize it."

He shook his head, "You deserve so much." I swallowed, I didn't know what to say. Edward leaned into me hesitant watching me to see if I was going to pull away from him. His lips on mine were different from last nights rushed kiss. He cupped the back of my neck, I had never kissed another boy besides Edward. It was so different from the two kisses I had ever experienced.

He was soft and patient, his hands instead of roaming up and down my body. Were secured around my waist. My hands placed on his chest, gave into the sweet embrace. Edward slowly started to lean into me, making my head press up against the window. Scooting further down the seat I allowed him to lower me to the seat.

His body covered mine, his weight felt natural against mine. My mind kept flashing back to all those times before when Edward would restrain me as a child, but now, something was different; something had changed. My eyes locked with his, and for a moment, nothing else mattered.

I scrutinized those moss-like eyes of his, watched their dazzling sparkle close in pleasure.

"So beautiful," he breathed, his eyes darkening with undeniable need; I gasped. That was all he needed to hear, he captured my lips with his soft warm lips once more.

His lips moved with mine in a sinuous dance that had my fingers running wild across his shoulders and into his disheveled hair. Edward moaned into my mouth, sweeping his tongue across each and every tooth almost as if he was painting them.

His hands roamed up and down my curves. He wasn't groping me, but caressing my skin gently with the brush of his fingertips. Was this what I had been running from all these years? I nibbled on his lips, making him openly moan which gave us both time to catch our jagged breath.

He placed little kisses across my cheeks and lips before he finally ceased. We both were panting, our chests rising and falling simultaneously. Our legs were twined; our hands were still exploring the new found intimacy between our heated bodies.

I could feel Edward's heart as it pounded against my breast. There was something so erotic about this moment that I could literally feel the electric shock wake every nerve in my stunned body.

Edward stared down at me, realizing what I had so willing done with him without any sign of protest. He grinned, "I say that was really unexpected, but hey you'll never hear me protest." He laughed.

I smiled, Edward still laying on top of me. I played with the buttons on his green button up shirt. His brows knitted together in confusion. "Are you okay, am I hurting you?" He started to maneuver off of me when I stopped him.

I shook my head, "No, you're fine. It's…" I sighed, I didn't look up at him. "What are we doing?"

"Well, I believe the kids now and days call it making out," He chuckled, peeking my nose with a kiss.

I rolled my eyes playfully and finally met his eyes. "I'm talking about what is this exactly, we hardly know each other. And I don't know if it's a good idea to jump into a relationship.." He cut me off.

"I want to be with you Bella, I know things haven't exactly been easy between us. I was a terrible child and I understand why you're so hesitate. Any sensible person would be, but I promise you Bella, I'll never pull those childish antics on you again."

Words were easy to say when someone wanted something. People were only as good as their word, time was the only real judge anyone really had. "I just need a little time, will you give me a few days to decide?"

Edward nodded, "Take all the time you need love."

With one last kiss, Edward finally, help me back up. "Okay, so where is Forks High?" I asked, straightening my clothes and hair.

With Edward's directions I manage to get to school under five minutes.

Forks High was only a few blocks away. It wasn't much to look at, just a tall old building surrounded by a few other structures. I carefully drove into the already overflowing lot, where many second-hand cars were parked and being used for the morning meeting place for most of the teens and their small cliques.

I manage to get the last remaining parking space near the gym. The tires screeched to a stop, bring unwanted attention towards us. I tired submerging deeper in my seat, wanting to get away from the scrutiny of the town gossipers. Edward bit his thumb, almost in a nervous way. He scanned the lot, his eyes sweeping over everyone.

"Are you okay?" He nodded, his eyes still scrutinizing the parking lot. "Which way is the office?" I asked, hoping to draw his attention away from whatever it was that was making him uncomfortable.

Edward seemed to snap out of whatever he was doing and smiled at me, he smiled not quite meeting his eyes. "Sorry, it's just around the building here." He pointed.

Grabbing our bags we hopped out of the truck, Edward jogged to where I was a slug his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

**Review please and maybe I'll get another one out this evening. I'm thinking about doing outtakes of Everyone's past in The Neighbor's Next Door, kind of getting a feel of the Cullen's and Bella's personality and why they are the way they are. **


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting The Odd Couple

**So sorry for the delay my computer to decided it wanted to be difficult. I had no way of getting to this chapter and had to rewrite most of it. They maybe some errors please ignore I'll fix them later, please review. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting The Odd Couple**

**Chromeo - Jealous (I Ain't With It)**

Forks high was nothing and everything how I imagined it would be. It was retentively quiet. There didn't seem to be many student's, not like back in Arizona. Many kids choose to hang out around their beaten up second hand cars, while others hurried inside away from the drizzling rain.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, his warm touch kept the chill of the morning at bay. He tucked me into his side shielding the rain from me and towards a small building detached from the school that read Campus Office.

As soon as the glass door was open, a rushing wave of heat poured out of the tiny room. I shivered from the temperature change, but it was defiantly welcomed. I looked around the room and was amazed but not shocked at how outdated everything was including the staff. It was as if I stepped back into the seventy's, a counter divided the room was made out of the old laminated har wood floor, and papers littered the wired baskets.

Flier's hung on every surface, some dating back a year or two ago. Pictures of landscapes hung on the peeling white walls, and a few plastic chairs lining the room. The other half of the room was a desk with a sad looking fern decorated with cat photos. I wrinkled my nose at the sharp smell that perfumed the room and when I thought it couldn't get any worse a short plumped woman came around the corner. She was pasty white, with smeared red lipstick painted on her lips and teeth. Her eyes were framed with thick rimmed glasses.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" She asked, smiling at me with her yellow, lipstick covered teeth.

"Yes, I'm Bel…I mean Isabella Swan. I'm new here and I wanted to see if I could get my class schedule," the older woman's dull brown eyes lit up.

"Oh yes, you must be Chief Swan's daughter. Welcome to Forks dear, I'm Ms. Cope, let's see if we have your file." She busied herself with looking through her messy desk behind the counter.

I glanced over my shoulder to where Edward stood leaning back against the wall next to the door. His hands were in his pockets, his legs crossed at his ankles with worry lines, lining his handsome face. Edward stared back at me, he smiled at me, but his eyes were deep with anxiety.

"Miss Swan?" I jumped at the sudden interruption.

I turned back around to find Miss Cope with a secretive sort of smile playing on her thin lips.

"I see you meet Mr. Cullen, he's a handsome boy is he not?" She loudly whispered as she giggled.

I smiled, feeling uncomfortable, "Thanks so much for your help Miss Cope." I took the big manila envelope from her and walked over to Edward. I opened the envelope, pulling out my schedule, ignoring the rest of the paper work. I kept my eyes glued on my schedule trying to memorize it.

Calculus...Mr. Johnson

English...Mrs. Davis

Home Economics...Mrs. Clark

Biology...Mr. Banner

Gym...Mr. Clapp

I started to repeat the list in my head getting familiar with it. Edward looked over my shoulder reading my schedule along with me. "Looks like we have Calculus, Home Economics, and Biology together."

We walked together out to the cozy office an into the adjacent building. The hall was filled with yellow lockers lining one side of the hall. Edward draped his arm over my shoulders, leading us both to the end of the hall to our first class.

We found a couple of open desk in the back, dropping our bags to the floor we plopped down in our seat.

I glanced around the room, there weren't many students in class yet, but one particular girl stood out. A small petite girl was seated by the window watching the rain drops chase each other down the stain glass. Her black hair flowed over her shoulder; her tiny features made her look childlike along with her slender figure. She wore a sweater dress that looked way too large for her small frame and made her pale skin look sickly.

As if she sensed someone watching her, she turned her face towards me. Her lifeless brown eyes were a few shades lighter than mine and bore into mine with so much malice that it sent a shiver through me.

Our eyes were locked on one another and I couldn't help but to feel like she knew who I was. She glanced over at Edward for no more than half a second, then she turned around giving me one last lingering stare.

"Edward," I whispered. "Who is she?" I asked, not looking away.

"Alice," he sighed. "She's my friend Jasper's girlfriend, she's not really stable. You need to be very careful around her. She can be aggressive in her behavior if she feels threatened. She hasn't hurt anyone or herself that I know of though."

"When did you meet Jasper?" I asked my eyes still glued on Alice.

"I met him a year ago, he moved here with his dad from Texas, we occasionally eat lunch together sometimes, you'll meet him at lunch today."

I nodded, my focus still on Alice. I couldn't look away.

Alice seemed just so… unhappy, she stared at the book in front of her, her head slightly lowered as if she was trying to make herself as small as she could. The bell rang snapping me out of the trance bringing my attention to the front of the classroom.

More students rushed in claiming their seats at the last minute, as the class still chattered away about their upcoming weekend.

A man of mid forty's followed behind them waltzing in with determination. His blonde-gray hair swept to the side, his glasses were round, making his eyes appear fishy looking.

"All right class, let's settle down, I would like to present a new student today she comes all the way from Arizona. Isabella Swan would mind standing so we can be formally introduced?"

I closed my eyes and my day just got a little worse, I stood up slowly the whole class besides Alice's eyes were on me. This was so embarrassing; I smiled, not knowing what else to do.

"Welcome to Forks, I'm Mr. Johnson, here's your calculus book." He said, looking through his desk pulling out an orange tattered book. He handed to a boy in front who passed it behind him till it reached me.

I sat back down, taking the book covering my face with my hair wanting to block out the unnecessary attention. The class flew by faster than I had expected, Edward kept passing me notes.

He put me at ease with his sense of humor about Mr. Johnson. The more Edward paid attention to me, without the fear of him hurting me. The more I started to really like him. I couldn't help myself, who could. Edward seemed to have it all, looks, wit, humor. If I wasn't careful I could very easily see myself falling for him.

When the bell rang, Edward and I filed out with the rest of the class. The halls were much, much more lively than they were this morning. People shoved and pushed themselves into one another. I began to get caught up in the cluster and quickly found myself lost.

The halls twisted and turned I somehow ended up on the other side the school before I knew it. There wasn't any lockers or any way of me knowing where I was. Just a set of wide double doors where a few students would enter every now and then.

I started chewing on the bottom of my lip anxiety building in my chest.

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice from behind me say.

I jumped at the sudden sound; I turned around and was met with a set of baby blue eyes and a cheeky grin. "You look a little lost; you must be Isabella Swan the new girl?"

I nodded, "Uh, it's Bella."

"Bella? Well, that's a pretty name. I'm Mike Newton. I couldn't help but to notice, but you look a little lost. Do you need me to show you to your next class?"

I shifted my weight to one foot to the other, uncertainty replaced the anxiety I was feeling. Mike seemed a little too eager to help me, he kept looking me up and down as if I wouldn't notice, there was no way I was going to let this boy scout take me anywhere.

"No, it's fine could you just tell me where I am and I'll find way from here," I replied.

"Well through those doors is the gym, but come on, it's no…."

"Bella!" I jumped again at the sound of my name echoing off the walls of the empty hall.

Thank God!

Mike spun around unblocking my view, my eyes zeroed in on Edward's frantic face. Edward broke out into a run when he caught my eye. He walked past Mike and engulfed me in his long arms.

"Are you all right?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded, he looked me over, but in a different way than Mike had. Edward actually looked concerned for my safety. With a sigh of relief, he peck my nose with a kiss. Edward turned to Mike, taking my hand in his."I think it's time for you to run off to class don't you think?"

Mike looked taken aback, "Actually, I was just about to take Bella to her next class."

"No, I got it from here, thank you."

Mike looked at Edward baffled than slowly looked over at me confused and a little disappointed. "Look, I don't want any trouble I'm just trying to help."

"We both know that's not what you were trying to do, walk away Newton, now!"

Both guys stared at each other for a long minute before Mike ducked his head and backed away throwing one last glance at me.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, squeezed his eyes shut a if he had a headache. "Are you all right?" I asked.

Edward turned to me, his shoulders ridged. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" He swallowed, "If you want to go with him I understand, I'm really am sorry. But Bella you got to realize hat guy isn't an honorable guy, please trust me."

I sighed," Edward, I do trust you." I shook my head, "I know, it's all been crazy. Trust me when I say I would never go anywhere with a guy like Mikey."

Edward laughed, "You crazy girl." He enveloped me in a hug.

Edward held me close and slowly walked me down the vacant all leading me to our next class. Each class was all the same until lunch. People stared and whispered, laughing behind their pressed on nails.

I just wanted to go home and hide beneath my blankets.

We stood in the cafeteria line collecting our trays when a girl with bouncing curls and an overly cheerful personality came skipping towards me, she was a couple inches taller than me and she used that to her advantage as she blocked my path.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley you must me Isabella Swan the chief's daughter. I've heard so much about you," Her smile had a hint of something I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about her and the way she looked at me. Her eyes cut towards Edwards for a split second, then back to me.

I nodded my head, "It's nice to meet you."

"What exactly is it that you want Jessica?" Edward sighed practically rolling his eyes when he said her name.

She smiled up at him, awe so that's what is was she liked Edward, "Oh, just wanted to give Isabella here the official welcome to Forks. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends." She cast her eyes at me, but her eyes carried a different meaning.

"I highly doubt that now, would you please move?" Edward said as nicely as he could manage.

Jessica unfazed by his cold demeanor sent him one last smile and sashayed to a table where the guy I ran into earlier was sitting with a few others. We finished getting our lunch, of course Edward insisted on paying for my half.

I followed him to a table in the very back of the lunch room. A boy no more than eighteen sat watching the other people in the room. His blond hair waved down past his ears, his brown eyes scanned the room almost waiting for someone or something to arrive. He was more slender than Edward and a little taller. I was guessing this was Jasper the guy that Edward hung out with that only meant that Alice couldn't be too far from him. Was that whom he was waiting on?

Edward pulled out a seat for me and sat down in front of Jasper.

"Where's Alice?" he asked as he opened his bottle of water.

"She's gone to the girl's room, I hope she's all right, she's been a little..." He looked at me for a moment, then back to gazing into the crowd, "Off today."

"I'm sure she's fine," Edward said nonchalantly.

Jasper didn't look convinced though, sighing, he looked at me again. "I'm sorry I'm being rude, you must be Bella, Edward has told us all about you it's nice to meet you finally. I'm Jasper Whitlock." He smiled politely.

I returned his smile it was nice to have someone around so sincere it was very comforting after the day I had. "It's nice to meet you too."

Edward engaged Jasper in a conversation about God knows what; I tuned them out and picked at my turkey burger. It wasn't long after I finished my lunch that Alice joined us. She sat quietly beside Jasper and didn't even bother to glance up at me or Edward just sat there staring at that the designs in the table.

Jasper looked over at her, worry lining his face, leaning down, he whispered softly in her ear. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but evidently it was comforting to her. Her ridged posture relaxed a bit in her chair and took the sandwich he offered her off his lunch tray.

Something was very wrong with this girl.

After lunch the rest of my classes started to fly by quickly.

Home Economics was boring for me teaching kids how to make an omelet was not what I recommend as educational especially when said kids are around fire.

Biology was a little disappointing as well, I had already learned over half of the textbook, thanks to my advanced classes back in Arizona.

Then there was Gym, ugh why did I have to go through this torture? Did they not know how many lives they were putting in danger? But the upside to all of it was I didn't have to dress out today.

When Edward dropped me home, I crashed onto the sofa and buried my face in the cushions wanting to smooth out the anxiety of the day. Oh man, it's been a long day, and I still had to get groceries. I nearly wanted to cry at the thought of having to deal with more people, but it was sacrifice my stomach was willing to make if it meant a decent meal tonight.

Rolling off the couch and onto my feet I recounted the money in my pocket, making sure it was all still there. Grabbing my keys that Edward so generously gave back to me, I locked the house's front door and slowly dragged myself to my truck.

I was amazed at how much I had gotten for a lot less, Charlie actually had spare change left over which was going back into the coffee can. I grabbed a couple bags and made my way inside it was already getting dark, which was weird since it was only five in the afternoon. I guess that happens when you live in a sunless place.

Unlocking the door I flipped the porch light on, so I could grab the rest of the bags, I threw my keys down on the table near the door and made my way into the kitchen as soon as I flipped the light on a presence I wasn't expecting occupied one of the kitchen table chair.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Brooklyn I have a facebook account called: DaisyElla to know updates and other etcs. **


	6. Chapter 6 Friends?

**Hello my dear readers, I wanted to think everyone for reviewing. Please note that none of these chapters are beta-ed. So if you don't mind my messy attempt of grammar than thank you. **

**I am thinking of posting a new story soon. A much more lighter story, but still some added drama. Would you like another story? This story would not be neglected. Might post soon. Let know what you think.**

**P.S. Any questions? I have a Facebook page DaisyElla **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Friends?**

**With A Little Help From My Friends: The Beatles**

I jumped back in surprised dropping my grocery bags, a scream of shock escaped from my lips as I clutched my chest. I stared wide eyed at my unexpected guest, "What the crap!" I yelled breathlessly.

Alice took in my astonishment, her eyes hard and calculating, her lips pressed into a hard frown. She looked like a doll perched on the edge of one of the dining chairs. She wore a black pea coat and jeans that hugged her tiny frame. Her hair was smooth back and pinned on each side of her face. Her delicate features were so much more fragile than what I first observed. Her hands, sat patiently on her lap. She looked so lady like with her legs crossed at the ankles showing off her bright pink rain boots.

She looked completely different from the girl I last saw her as.

My heart pounded hard against my ribs, I stood frozen and a little frighten by my unexpected guest. I didn't know how to react to her, she wouldn't even speak two syllables to me at school today, but she breaks into my house? Who does that, was it one of those small town things I just didn't get?

"Alice what are you doing here? How did you get in here?" I asked.

She stood up without a word and started picking up my purchases, I watched her for a second not knowing if I should move from my spot or help her pick up the scattered items. After a moment I thought it was best to get this out of the way so I could get to the bottom of why she was here. We managed to pick up everything thankfully nothing had broken. We put away all the food slowly, both of us stalling. I eventually grew irritated with her silence, why wouldn't she just get to point to why she was here?

Then it hit me Edward did say she was unstable. I watched her carefully, she finally met my eye.

"Alice, why are you here?" I felt like I kept repeating myself, why couldn't she just answer me already?

She turned her face so she was staring out the window that overlooked the road, "Bella how long have you and Edward been together?"

I raised my brow, seriously, is that why she broke in here? To get the gossip? "We're still trying to figure out our relationship." I knew this couldn't be the only reason she decided to break into my house. With as much patience I could muster, I waited for her to elaborate.

She turned to face me again, "I've been with Jasper since I was twelve. He's the only guy I've ever kissed." She blushed.

I smiled at her innocent little confession, "We were thirteen when he asked me to go steady, it was by far the most wonderful day I had ever had." Then her expression darkened the happiness that played on her features had been swept away as fast as it came.

"Life has never been easy for me, Jasper has really been there for me. He's really been a saint," her eyes bugged out. "Please don't tell anyone I said that, Jasper isn't holy like Mother Mary or Saint Peter, only he's been very patient with me." She rushed out, her words fumbling together.

I nodded my head not sure exactly what I was agreeing to. The way she panicked at the mention of saints made me wonder if there was more to Alice than her sketchy personality.

Alice went on, her eyes glazed over as she went into deep thought. "I know I can be a bit of a handful, I have my reasons. Jasper," She sighed, "He's been so wonderful. Maybe one day he'll make me his wife. Of course he says I need to get healthy first." This girl was cracked in the head, she wasn't making no sense.

"Alice if that's what you want, then I'm happy for you and Jasper. I just don't understand how this has to do with me and why you're in my house.. Uninvited."

She shrugged her shoulders, "No particular reason, besides checking on my Jasper's friend's girlfriend. If we're going to hang out together, I thought we should get to know one another."

I raised an eyebrow, "That's fine, but that doesn't make it okay for you to let yourself into my house. There's boundaries people simply do not cross, especially when you're breaking into the chief of police's house."

Alice blinked at me, her lips pulled down into a frown. "I wouldn't call it breaking in if we're friends."

I had barely had a conversation with her and she was now calling us friends? I started to get really uncomfortable. There was something very wrong with this girl. She stared at me with her child like wide eyes, almost as if she was pouting.

Mentally drained from the day and now this conversation making me even more exhausted I had finally had enough. This town, these people weren't normal. Maybe it was just me, maybe I was judging people unfairly. Perhaps I was looking for reasons to not fit in and not allow people to get close to me. I was too much of an expect on shutting people out. I wanted a change, I wanted friends.

However, I couldn't see Alice being a friend. She gave off a vibe I didn't want nothing to do with. My only concern now was how to keep her at a distance without hurting her feelings.

"Your right Alice were friends," I played along. "Maybe tomorrow at lunch we can get to know each other better. Right now I have to do a few chores before Charlie gets home."

Alice raised her chin, "All right, I see you tomorrow." Sliding her chair back into place under the table she made her way to the back door. Before she let herself out she turned to me one last time. "You know Bella you really shouldn't call your father by his name. It's disrespectful, " Without waiting for a response she threw open the door and hurried out.

My head pulsed it was all too much for one day I just wanted to pop a couple of Tylenol and call it a night. I rubbed my temples and took a few calming breaths, then started on Charlie's dinner for tonight.

I finished cooking dinner, lasagna was always comforting food for me. It was the one meal Renee knew how to cook, she use to make it every time I came back from Fork.

By the time I got it out of the stove Charlie arrived, he looked exhausted, it must have been a hard day for him too. "Hey kiddo, smells great in here. What's cooking?" He asked, plopping down in the chair that Alice had recently occupied.

"Lasagna, I figured you hadn't had it in a while," I cut a square, placing it on his simple dinning dish. Placing it in front of him I could see his mouth began to water.

"Oh this looks amazing Bells, I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while." I smiled at his praise and cut a slice myself and poured two glasses of milk for the both us, and joined him at the table. Before I could even put my fork in my food a knock on the door interrupted me.

Sighing, I jumped up and went to answer it, I was completely taken back at who I found there waiting.

"Jeez, it's freezing out here, hello Bella, good grief you look terrible." Tanya said in one breath, prancing herself through the thresh hold. She bounced on the ends of her toes rubbing her hands together as if that would help her warm up faster. I smiled at her, Tanya had always been amusing, and without even trying most of the time.

I noticed the reason for her chill state her red sweater dress was anything but practical for the weather outside. Which had been nothing but sheets of rain for the past few hours. Her knee high boots clicked on the hardwood floor, she shrugged out of her white designer trench coat, placing it on the hook with the others like she had done this so many times before.

"It's been a long day," I dismissed.

Her eyes sparkled with amusement at my grumpiness. We made our way into the kitchen where Charlie was devouring his dinner. He looked up surprised to see Tanya standing there, "Hey there Tanya how are you? You want to join us for dinner we got plenty of it?"

Tanya smiled, "Thanks Charlie I would love to, what are we having?" She asked sitting down in a chair. "Oooo lasagna one of my favorites," she said, looking at Charlie's plate, I quickly made her a plate and poured another glass of milk and placed it down in front of her.

It was nice having Tanya here she had lighted my foul mood almost completely. I could tell Charlie loved having her there as well. She had that personality that you just couldn't resist, she was funny, clever, smart and charismatic, and she had taken after Carlisle so much more than Esme.

"So how is your parents doing these days I didn't get a chance to really talk to them last night." Charlie asked patting his satisfied stomach.

Tanya shrugged, "I guess their okay dad works a lot and mom flies back and forth to Chicago to see my grandparents. She doesn't like to travel by herself so Edward tends to go with her whenever she does."

"I hope your grandparents are in good health," Charlie expressed concern.

"Oh yes, I think my mom misses being so near her family is all." I sat quietly listening to them conversant back and forth like old friends. When everyone had at least two helpings of lasagna, I cleared away the plates dismissing Tanya's help.

Charlie decided that it was time for his male bonding time with his television so he excused himself leaving me alone with Tanya.

"So I'm guessing you're probably wondering why I'm here." She addressed leaning against the kitchen sink, keeping her eyes locked on the dishes I was washing.

"And you would be guessing correctly, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" I joked, feeling so much better after having her company the Alice incident all but forgotten.

"Well," she sighed. "Okay, so I met this guy in Seattle last week and I need your advice." I looked at her questionably why on earth would she want my help.

"What kind of advice?"

She looked down at her manicured hands still avoiding eye contact with me, "Well, he's not exactly what my mom would deem worthy for our precious family. You see his name is Alistair, Al for short and he's twenty-two. He goes to the University of Washington and was in town last week to visit his brother. We meet as I was leaving Melinda's boutique, he ran into me as he was leaving the music store." A girlish grin spread across her face as she told me about her love affair.

"He bumped into me making me drop my bags, which went flying across the walkway. He kept on apologizing over and over to me; he wouldn't even look me in the eye. I finally had enough of his stammering and pitiable state that I told him to look me in the eye and tell me he was sorry or don't at all." She laughed, "He was so shocked he looked at me with these big dark eyes that all my anger just evaporated just like that." She snapped her fingers to demonstrate.

I smiled at her memory, "We stood there talking for an hour and eventually he asked for my number and every day since we have done nothing but talk and text for hours. He asked me to go on a date with him tomorrow night, but the thing is Bella I'm not sure if I can go along with a relationship I know I could never have."

I couldn't help not to feel bad for her, "I think you need to do whatever makes you happy Tanya. You shouldn't allow anyone to become between you and your happiness."

"I know your right but Bella you just don't know what it's like; my mom can be very hard on us, she takes after my grandfather. They're two people you do not want to go up against. She's way harder on Rose and I when it comes to dating, said she knows Edward can provide for you, she just wants to make sure mine and Rose's life style doesn't change or status. "

I stopped washing the dish in my hand,"Tanya what do you mean by Edward can provide for me?"

"Come on we all know you and Edward are going to get married, you practically are if you ask me." My heart slammed against my chest, I had barely begun to process the prospect of a relationship with Edward.

Oblivious to my internal battle, Tanya went on and on Al. When the night finally came to a close I trudged upstairs and took a quick shower. The hot water felt nice against my skin, as I stood underneath the warm water I couldn't help the questions that whirled around in my head.

I shut the water off and grabbed the towel from the cabinet, swiftly drying myself off I wrapped myself in the thin white towel. I went to grab my toiletries bag, but found I had forgotten it along with my night gown.

I nearly kicked myself. I let out an aggravated sigh, would this night ever end? Popping my head out the door, I glanced side to side, making sure the coast was clear before running to my bedroom. So as I left the bathroom, I began to miss it, the drafty house nipped at my prickly skin dotting it with cold chills.

I shivered as I closed my bedroom door behind me, I glanced around the room looking for my night gown I threw off this morning in my haste. I quickly found it beside my old childhood rocking chair and hurriedly put it on. I hurriedly found my toiletries bag; I grabbed my hairbrush and ran the brush through my hair.

Than dove under my blankets hoping to beat the chill.

My eyes grew heavy as soon as my head hit the pillow it had been too long of a day and I gladly gave in to my exhaustion.

The next day I drove with Edward to school, he noticed my quiet demeanor. How I was slow to respond, and if I did it was either a yes or no. When we finally pulled into the parking lot, Edward stopped me from getting out.

"Bella?"My hand still on the door handle, I turned my head to him. "Are you all right? You seem a little off today."

I shrugged, "I guess I have a lot of things on my mind."

He put his hand on my knee,"Is it something you want to talk about?"

I stared at his hand on my knee, his warmth seeping through my jeans. His simple touch was like a balm over my worries. Looking up and meeting his eyes, I knew then what I wanted. I wanted comfort, peace of knowing someone cared for me. I placed my hand over his, "Can we talk after school, either at my house or yours?"

Edward, stared at me searching my eyes for something. "Okay, as long as you're all right."

I nodded, Edward brought my hand to his lips kissing the back of my hand. I was ready now, I was ready for Edward.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Brooklyn I have a facebook account called: DaisyElla to know updates and other etcs. **


	7. Chapter 7 Not What I Had In Mind

**So sorry that it took me so long to get this out to you. I had family issue, and yeah sorry and for the delay again please review and tell me what you think please look over the errors and I'll fix them later. **

**Brooklyn **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not What I Had In Mind**

**Fallin' For You: Colbie Caillat**

Edward walked us both to class. His watchful gaze kept glancing at me more often than what he usually did. Of course Edward always seemed worried about something, but to know I was the reason for his concern didn't set right with me. I squeezed Edward's hand in reassurance. I looked up at him and gave a small smile to let him know that everything was fine.

The tension left his brow, but apprehension still colored his eyes. He brought my hand to his lips and placed a sweet kiss to my knuckles. My smile widen, "Have I told you how lovely you look today?" He murmured against my skin, "That shade of blue looks so beautiful on you."

My blush rose to my cheeks, I had dressed with extra care this morning. I choose a clingy blue blouse, with a neckline that plunged into a scoop.

I kept it classy, I mean, if I was going to show what little curve I had I wasn't going to over do it by showing off too much skin. I paired it with my black jeggings and knee-high boots that had a small heel to them.

I was secretly pleased that Edward had noticed my outfit. I had never worn anything before to get catch the attention from a guy before. I was a little terrified that I was going to make a fool of myself, but it was definitely worth the risk seeing how Edward couldn't take his eyes off me.

I mentally shook my head, I hadn't been in town all but two days. And here I was falling for a guy I barely knew. Even as a kid, I never knew Edward, just that he was a bratty child who followed me around.

Edward and I talked about everything during our first two classes together. Calculus was still dull, I was never really good at math, something I inherited from Renee. English had always been my main focus in school.

Mrs. Davis was a strange character when it came to teaching English class. Her enthusiasm for Shakespeare was more amusing than educational. She swung her arms around as she acted out Hamlet for the class. Edward said she had worked for a Renaissance fair ten years ago, before she started teaching. Her reason for leaving was she wanted to educate the minds of children, of what it was like living in the old world.

She was enthusiastic and lively and I loved every minute of her class. Home economies was one class I could have done without. Of course Edward and I chose to partner up. We were learning how to cook an omelet, poor Edward had no clue what he was doing.

"Mom never allowed us in the kitchen, especially me. She probably had a feeling I would blow up the stove and didn't want to take any chances." He laughed, eating the tiny bacon bits provided by Mrs. Clark.

Mrs. Clark was a young new teacher that just started with the new school year. Her brown hair was cropped to her jaw. Her green eyes were small and round. She was tall and slender with a sense of humor that had most of the students clinging to her every word. I could tell by her nervous smiles she lacked confidence, but what she lacked in experience she made up for with intelligences.

Even though she kept our lessons very simple.

I smiled at Edward, "You sound like Charlie. Could you pass me the mixture please?" I asked, pointing to the bowl of raw egg and milk.

Edward passed me the bowl and jumped on the small counter top attach to our own small stove and sink. None of the appliances were up to date just ten rows of small, outdated kitchens for each group of students.

Edward kept sneaking away some of the ingredients and eating them when he thought I wasn't paying attention. I finally had to stop him, "Edward, your omelet is almost done. You're not going to be able to eat it if your full off of everything else." I playfully chastised.

Edward looked at me with wide eyes and a pout. Glancing down at the pieces of ham and green peppers in his hand, he looked back up at me to see if I was still watching him. I raised an eyebrow, daring him to challenge my authority.

With a sigh, he lowered his hand back to the dry ingredients, before he put the food back into the bowl, he quickly snatched his hand away popping the food in his mouth.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he laughed like a child. "That's it, no omelet for you. I think you've eaten your share."

"Aw, come on Bella, I'm starving, I skipped breakfast this morning." Jumping off the counter he stood beside me as I began to finish up his omelet. "You really wouldn't deny me the pleasure of eating something you made for me, would you?" He whispered in my ear.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose, sending a chill down my back. Why did he have such effect on me. Just the sound of his smooth voice made me weak at the knees. He brushed my hair behind my ear, watching as I struggle to concentrate on not burning the food.

My hand clenched the spatula as it hovered over the frying pan, my grip was so hard the designs from the spatula started to etch in my skin. "No," I breathed.

I could feel his smile against my neck as he began placing a tender kisses along side my neck. His nose skimmed my collar bone, his breath tickled the small hairs on my neck. His hands found my waist, "Edward," I murmured. My gaze flickered around the room, looking to see if anyone was watching our public display of affection. "Edward, someone is going to see."

He chuckled, "You're right, I'm sorry." With one last kiss to my cheek, he wrapped his arms around my waist and stood behind me as I turned the burner off. I flipped the omelet onto the waiting plate and handed it to Edward.

The rest of the class Edward and I nibbled on our delicious omelets I proudly had to admit. It had been a while since I actually made one, but it came out better than I expected. Even though they were many distractions, I manage to not burn anything. However, I couldn't say the same thing for a girl named Lauren and her partner Tyler. They must have gone through a dozen eggs before Mrs. Clark finally said enough.

When lunch finally came I stood in line not really paying attention to what I was putting on my tray. The room was crowded and loud, it seemed everyone was talking over one another. I skimmed through the faces of the growing crowd looking for one face in particular.

Alice.

I grew nervous at the prospect of seeing her again. It was a childish reaction, but I couldn't help racking my brain to find some kind of excuse to not sit with her and Jasper. Sighing, knowing there was no good excuse not to sit with Wednesday Adams I followed behind Edward, dragging my feet in the process.

Both Alice and Jasper sat together quietly eating their meals. Alice was barely touching her food, when she did, she ate as little as possible. Her sad eyes scanned the cafeteria until they landed on me.

Her relaxed posture straightened almost rigidly in her chair. Jasper seemed to notice her changed demeanor and looked up at me curiously. Edward and I both took our seats across from the odd couple.

"What's up?" Edward asked, opening his coke bottle.

Jasper's eyes still locked on me as if trying to decide something finally looked away. What was it with everyone at this school? "Nothing much, you?"

Edward shrugged, "Bella and I are going to my house after school. So I want be able to meet you at your house today. Can we make plans tomorrow?"

Jasper looked annoyed, "You know I can't. Alice and I have to go to Settle tomorrow."

Edward took a bite of his cheeseburger, "I'm sorry man. Maybe we can get together Thursday. I go out of town with my mom this weekend."

Jasper shook his head, annoyed. "Fine," He spat.

I placed my hand on Edward's forearm, "Edward, we can wait until another time to talk. I didn't know you had plans, go ahead with Jasper."

Edward draped his arm around my shoulders, "It's not a big deal. It was just some video game he just got the other day he's been wanting us to play." He whispered, shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Edward, you made a commitment to your friend, if you want to we can catch up later tonight. Maybe we could go out for dessert after I spend time with Charlie."

Smiling, he pecked my nose, "You're an amazing woman. Well, Ms. Swan would you do me the greatest pleasure and accompany me to Fioritura Rosa this afternoon?"

Matching his grin I agreed, "Yes, I would like that very much."

We must have been caught up in our own little world that we didn't realize that Jasper was trying to get our attention.

"Hello!" He waved his hand in front of us.

Laughing we broke away from our intense gaze. "Sorry about that, looks like I'll be able to make it after all." Jasper's face lit up, it made me happy just to see him happy. Jasper looked like he carried a lot of weight on his shoulders. I had a feeling that his time with Edward and video games were a big stress reliever for him.

I glanced over at Alice who was scowling at me. What in the world did I do to piss her off? She stabbed her Mac and Cheese looking straight at me. The words, if looks could kill came to mind.

Her eyes narrowed, and I raised my brow confused. Finally, after staring right through me, she slowly smiled at me. "Bella, would you go to the ladies room with me?" She asked, in a clear and sharp voice. Her smile still plastered in place.

Both guys shook their heads, "I never get why girls have to go to the restroom together. Is it some girl policy or something?" Jasper laughed.

"Must be my sisters do it all the time, why do they need to do that? Do they take turns holding each others hand for support or what?" Edward joked, squeezing my side.

I rolled my eyes, "I could ask you the same. Why do guys have to travel in packs when they go somewhere?." I asked, both guys looked at me.

"Not all of us do," Edward retorted.

"Then don't assume all girls go together to the restrooms." I giggled rising from my seat just as Alice had.

Edward grabbed my hand tugging on my hand so he could whisper in my ear. "Please be careful Bella," he quickly said before releasing me. We stared at each other for a moment, Edward's eyes searched mine for confirmation. I nodded my head letting him know that I would.

I followed Alice out into the hall, where a few people lingered. She led me to the restrooms and just as I entered the bathroom she started looking under the stalls to see if anyone was in here. When she was satisfied that the room was empty she brushed by me to the door and locked it.

I stared at her my guard up, afraid she was going to attack me. She paced the dirty bathroom up and down. "I thought we were friends Bella?"

Shifting my weight from foot to foot, I really started to feel like maybe I shouldn't be alone with her. "We are Alice, is there something wrong?"

"You can't just come in and start taking over people's life."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, crossing my arms.

She gave me a look that you only gave to someone when you were trying to be patient with them and not yell. "I'm talking about what you did out there with the guys. You don't just waltz in and tell them it's okay if they want to do something. It's not your place."

"Hold on," I threw my hands up stopping her. "I didn't tell anyone to do anything, so I don't know what your problem is or why we're even having this discussion."

She began to ball her fist at her side, she stood with her feet apart, looking like she would claw my eyes out at any given chance. "Women do not tell their significant other what they can and can't do. You told Jasper and Edward basically that you approved of their time together. You can't do that, you have a place, and it's not wearing the pants in the relationship."

I shook my head, "Look Alice, you're not making any sense at all. I don't know if I can try to be your friend I'm sorry, but I think its best if we kept our distance from each other." A loud pounding at the door broke the intense stare down Alice and I were having.

"Bella?!" I heard Edward's muffled voice say behind the locked door.

Alice and I stared at each other, it reminded me of a western dual. Both armed and ready to pull the trigger at any given time. I sighed, and looked away, this was all too much for me. I had only been here for a few days and yet my stress level had reached its breaking point.

I needed to get away, I turned to leave unlocking the door. Leaving a furious Alice behind me.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Edward with his hands in his pockets waiting for me. As soon as he saw me he rushed to my side. "Bella, are you all right? She didn't do anything to you, did she?"

I shook my head, "No, we just talked is all." He placed his hands on either side of my face. Tears started to line my eyes, I broke away from his touch. "Bella? What's wrong, are you sure she didn't hurt you. Did she say something that upset you?" He questioned me, I knew he was concerned, and I wasn't helping walking away from him.

"I just need to go somewhere, I need space."

Edward kept stride with me, it was easy for him to with his long legs. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No."

"Would you let me take you somewhere? I know a place, no one knows about it." Raking a hand through my hair, pulling slightly at the roots in frustration I nodded.

We raced to the car, avoiding any teachers on our way. We quickly jumped in the car and sped away before anyone could understand what we were doing. Edward slammed on the gas pedal and pointed the car towards out of town.

* * *

**Please again look over the errors and punctuation for now I just wanted to get this out to you before another day went by. **


End file.
